amor gitano
by su-kawaii
Summary: Esta es una historia alternativa... Romances entre dos clanes diferentes: gitanos y soldados....
1. Chapter 1

Amor gitano

Serie: Ranma ½ 

Autora: Sumire Hitsugara 

Holis!!! Me presento my name is Sumire Hitsugara conocida como sumi-kawaii o simplemente su-chan

Espero que les guste mi historia, dejen sus comentarios please P

Deseo saber su opinión sobre mi historia, onegai

Esho por ahora

Matta ne!!!

Sumi-kawaiisu-chan

Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen (Así que…¡¡¡NO ME DEMANDEN!!!

Bueno espero les guste mi historia, para serles sincera me base en la película el "Jorobado de Nothredam", pero solo en la pareja del general y la gitana ; es que la verdad esa pareja me encanto… es muy particular, al igual que nuestros protagonistas .

**Capítulo uno: Volviendo al punto de partida**

La historia que estoy a punto de contar se sitúa en Paris, hace varios años atrás… incluso un poco antes de que la gran Catedral de Nothredam fuese terminada. Esta historia trata de amor y aventura…sobre… dos jóvenes que lucharían hasta el final… para poder estar juntos.

Todo comenzó cuando un gran General regresa a su pueblo natal después de una gran guerra que se sitúo en los límites del país. Francia fue quien consiguió la victoria…

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?- podemos ver a un joven revisando un mapa de un pueblo, que según él… no podía ser su pueblo natal- No puede ser…/suspiro/ me voy por un par de meses y miren en que se convirtió este lugar ¡¡EN UN VERDADERO LABERINTO!!.../suspiro nuevamente/ bueno… que se le puede hacer…gracias progreso ¬¬-dijo con un tono irónico mientras se dirigía… o trataba de dirigirse al cuartel general…se acerca a una señora la cual pasaba por ahí- eh disculpe…/ignorado/- luego ve a un señor que acarreaba unas piedras hacia la fuente-disculpe usted busco… /ignorado nuevamente/- el General ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia…-¿Qué demonios les pasa a estas personas? … ¿Qué acaso no conocen el dicho que ayudar fortalece el espíritu?... bueno…-el joven general volvió a ver si es que encontraba a alguien que le pudiese ayudar y vio a un anciano el cual caminaba muy tranquilamente por ahí- "mmm ¿Qué puedo perder? Le preguntaré a ese señor…"- El general se acerco al anciano- disculpe buen hombre…-

-¿Qué?- el anciano lo miró y se puso a gritar- ¡¡AY-AY DESTRUCCIÓN!! ¡¡AYYYYYYYY!! ¡¡LA GUERRA!! ¡¡LA GUERRA!! AYYY-AYYY ¡¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!! AYY-AYYY-de repente se calmó- ¿si que deseas?-/podemos ver que al pobre general le cae una gran gota de sudor/

-esto… n-nada… olvídelo…-y sin mas ni mas, se alejo lo más rápido posible del anciano- No pensé que en tan solo unos meses incluso la gente loca pasaría inadvertida… ¿Ahora que me falta…? ¿Qué los gitanos se tomen el pueblo…?- ante esa idea el joven comenzó a reír… era imposible que eso ocurriese…en estos tiempo los gitanos eran lo último que podían tocar estas tierras, aunque ese pensamiento no duró mucho, ya que a lo lejos se comenzó a oír música, pero no era la típica de ese lugar, era música gitana, no podía equivocarse…- Creo que hable demasiado…

-¡¡General Ranma!!

-mmm… Oh Ryoga hasta que te encuentro ¡¡ ¿Dónde diablos te metiste pedazo de inútil?!! ¡¡Te estuve esperando tres horas en las afueras del pueblo!!

-Lo siento General…-el joven bajo la cabeza

-/suspiro/ ya, ya… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Por lo menos debes darme una explicación…

-b-bueno… pues verá señor yo…

-¿Tu…?- Ryoga tomo aire y luego posó su mano en la cabeza

-Pues verá yo me perdí… jejeje…

-/caída estilo anime/ ¡¡CON UN DEMONIO RYOGA ¿CÓMO ES ESO QUE TE PERDISTE?!!

-pues señor… usted sabe que yo no tengo buen sentido de la orientación…jejeje

-/suspiro/ Ryoga… tuviste suerte que no te enlistaran a la guerra…

-¿Cómo dice?... señor yo si fui llamado…

Ranma lo mira extrañado- ¿Y como fue que no te vi?

-bueno pues… es que nunca encontré el lugar de batalla…

-/otra caída estilo anime/ ¿qu-que cosa?

-pues si verá… cada vez que salía del pueblo… volvía al punto donde comencé… así que… opte por quedarme aquí… jejejeje

-Ryoga…/suspiro/ tu no tienes remedio…

-¿disculpe señor…?

-no nada olvídalo...y no me digas señor… sabes que nosotros somos como hermanos…

-lo lamento pero… yo no puedo faltarle el respeto, por lo menos no cuando estemos en servicio señor…

-esta bien, esta bien… como tu digas… ¿y ahora por donde vamos?

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Qué por donde vamos…? Recuerda que me tienes que llevar al cuartel general…

-¡¡oh!! ¡¡Cierto, cierto!!... déjeme ver… es por la derecha…-y sin mas ni mas Ryoga comenzó a caminar hacia el sentido contrario… lo que hizo que su General se enojase bastante…

-Ry-Ryoga…

-¿Qué…? Dígame mi General…

-¡¡¡ESA ES LA IZQUIERDA PEDAZO DE INEPTO!!!

-¿Cómo dice?... ¿y eso que tiene de malo?

-que tu acabas de decir que es por la derecha… la derecha es para allá…-señalándole la dirección correcta

-oh si, si… es verdad…

-/suspiro/ ya vamos…

En las Grandes calles de Paris podemos apreciar a dos jóvenes que visiblemente son parte del Ejército Francés…Uno iba con una armadura color plata, tenía la tez blanca tirada a morena, cabello negro y corto, en la frente un pañuelo negro con manchas amarillas y montando un caballo color café… Mientras el otro, portaba una armadura con terminaciones doradas y plateadas junto con una gran espada, la cual estaba atada a su cintura, clara prueba que era un General, cabello negro recogido con una trenza, piel blanca y también tirada a morena y a diferencia del soldado que lo acompañaba, este montaba un caballo blanco.

-y dime Ryoga…

-¿si…? Dígame General…

-Hoy momentos antes de encontrarme contigo… me dio la impresión de haber escuchado música gitana y quisiera saber si tu...-no pudo terminar ya que el joven soldado lo interrumpió abruptamente

-¿QUÉ OTRA VEZ?...esta es la tercera vez en el mes…-

-mmm ¿Qué sucede Ryoga?

-pues vera mi General… a principio de mes… llego una caravana de gitanos… y como usted sabe en este pueblo la entrada a aquellos indigentes está prohibida…

-si, lo se… El ministro lo ha prohibido… pero… ¿eso que tienes que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando?

-que los gitanos a toda costa quieren hacer sus presentaciones aquí… según lo que he escuchado, eso se debe al cumpleaños de una de las hijas del patriarca y quieren celebrar ese evento…

-¬¬ tanto escándalo por un simple cumpleaños…

-pues si señor… ellos tienen una tradición algo extraña…

-no te entiendo… ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-verá… tenemos a Mosse vigilándolos día y noche…

-oh ya veo… vaya… y ¿Cómo hace su trabajo el cegatón?

-jejeje pues bien supongo… desde que usted se fue, nosotros perdimos el contacto… bueno usted entiende…

-mmm…-Ranma se detiene de sopetón…-Ryoga…

-¿dígame General?

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS?

En las afueras del pueblo, apreciamos a tres hermosas chicas, las cuales tenían sus rostros y cuerpos cubiertos con túnicas negras…

-Kasumy…quiero decir Rubí… ¿Qué hacemos?

-no lo se Escarlata… ¿Akane…? Mmm ¿Akane?

La chica miraba alucinada el lugar. Echaba tanto de menos aquel pueblo que se sentía a ya no mas poder de felicidad-mmm… no puedo creer que papá nos haya traído aquí…

-vaya hermanita… te ves muy contenta… ¿no me digas que es por ese chico que conociste cuando niña?

La más pequeña de las tres hermanas se ruborizó bastante- P-pero que dices Nabiky… perdón Escarlata…"hay esto de los nombres me confunden ¬¬"

-mmm no creo que sea necesario llamarnos por nuestros nombres artísticos ¿no creen?

-tienes razón Nabiky…

-además… Akane aún no tiene uno… ¬¬-Nabiky mira a su hermana con burla

-ahg…-Akane ve a su hermana con cierto dejo de molestia-pero eso va a cambiar en un unos días…/le saca la lengua/

-¿y has pensado que nombre piensas ponerte hermanita?

-¿Qué…? Pues… n-no… estoy segura…

-mmm eso es un problema

-es cierto… recuerda nuestras tradiciones Akane….

-lo se…-Akane baja la mirada

-pero aún tienes tiempo…

-si… bueno… tenemos que avisarle a nuestro padre…

-si… creo que ya es el momento de entrar en acción Akane…

-¿ah?... /la mira con cierto recelo/ ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-jejeje… te deseamos suerte…

Y antes de que la chica se pudiese dar cuenta, se encontraba sola junto con su pequeño

cerdito negro llamado P-chan el cual llevaba un pañuelo negro con machas amarillas y un gran arete en la oreja derecha, ambos en la entrada del pueblo y con solo un objetivo… infiltrarse lo más rápido posible para darle la entrada a su caravana…

-¬¬ bueno que puedo hacer…vamos P-chan

-kuik-kuik-y diciendo esto la chica se adentra al pueblo

-hasta que llegamos señor…

-si claro… ¡¡DESPUÉS DE TRES HORAS!!

-jejeje…

De repente la puerta del cuartel se abrió mostrando la figura del ministro.

-¿mmm? Oh General Ranma… es un gusto verlo nuevamente…- el ministro puso cara de desagrado, quien estuviese mirando lo más repugnante del mundo

-lo mismo digo ministro…"¬¬ si claro, este tipo es un sinvergüenza… y con esa cara me demuestra todo lo contrario a lo que me dice"

-por lo menos es gratificante saber que UN soldado, se haya convertido en un héroe de guerra… a diferencia de algunos papanatas que no saben ni siquiera donde están parados- el ministro dirige su mirada hacia Ryoga, el cual tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y mirar el suelo con resignación. Ranma notó eso y cambió el tema…

-supe que ha tenido problemas con una caravana… ¿es eso cierto señor?

-vaya… las noticias vuelan…

-para que vea…

-pues si… no se porque insisten tanto en entrar a este pueblo… ya que no conseguirán nada de nosotros…

-habla como si nos fuesen a robar algo muy valioso señor…

-verás muchacho… nuestra catedral pronto estará terminada… y en ella se guardaran los más preciados tesoros de toda Francia…

-¿Qué trata de decir Señor Kuno?

Kuno lo miró con cara asesina, la cual ni siquiera intimido al joven General- ¿como no entiende General? ¡¡ESOS GITANOS TRATAN DE ROBARNOS LA FIDEL!!

-oh vaya… ¿usted dice… que ellos están aquí por que quieren robarse una campana gigante? Vaya… ahora veo que tiene sentido- Ranma miró al ministro de la misma manera que miró a Ryoga hace momentos atrás…realmente no iba a permitir que tratasen de esa manera a uno de sus amigos, sea quien sea, aunque eso le costase su puesto… el cual siempre deseo… no iba a negarlo pero… no por eso…-

-vaya… al parecer General usted no esta bien informado… pero… no perderé el tiempo con usted… tengo muchas cosas que hacer…si me permite…-Se ministro hizo un leve gesto y Ranma le dio el paso hacia la puerta. Ryoga y Ranma vieron como el ministro subía a su carruaje y se marchaba.

-mu-muchas gracias Señor…

-mmm ¿de que hablas Ryoga?

-no olvídelo…

-de acuerdo… bueno… ahora que se donde queda este maldito cuartel… iré a recorrer el pueblo…

-¿lo acompaño señor…?

-n-no te ofendas Ryoga pero… iré solo… echaba de menos este sitio… quiero recorrerlo a ver si es que algo no ha cambiado…

-muy bien General…

-cualquier cosa, manda a alguien a buscarme ¿de acuerdo?

-como diga General…

Ranma sale del cuartel y se dirige al centro del pueblo.

Una joven recorría el pueblo que alguna vez visitó cuando pequeña, no podía creer cuan cambiado estaba… no parecía ser aquel pueblo apacible en cual solo los niños corrían y jugaban en las calles.

-P-chan… ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi querido pueblo?

-¡¡oye tu!!

Akane quedó paralizada, miro de reojo, pudo vislumbrar una armadura, se trataba de un soldado.

-¿Qué no me oíste?

-¿necesita algo?

-nunca te había visto por estos lares… ¿Quién eres?

-eso a usted no le interesa…-la chica comenzó su camino, pero ante tal respuesta el soldado se molesto y a la vez no le hizo gracia la actitud de fuga de la muchacha

-¡¡Óyeme mocosa…!!- el soldado le toma fuertemente el brazo- ¿a caso no sabes que soy un soldado de alta alcurnia?

-ja… y si fuese así… ¿Por qué no lo han ascendido a capitán o a general?

-¿sabes que estas jugando con fuego jovencita…?

-¿Por qué no se busca a una mujer será mejor?- El soldado la miró de manera extraña

-creo que ya la encontré…-ante esta respuesta la joven reacciono con miedo, trato de safarse del agarre del soldado, pero lo único que conseguía era que este le apretara con más fuerza…

-déjeme en paz… viejo pervertido…

-jajaja… jovencita… al parecer tu no has estado con un hombre de verdad…-el soldado acerco su rostro al de la chica- déjame que te enseñe…-la chica comenzó a luchar más, el soldado la estaba arrastrando a un callejón, y sabía perfectamente que nadie la ayudaría…cuando de repente el soldado la soltó dando un alarido espantoso… Akane se fijo que su mascota le estaba incrustando los dientes en su "zona delicada"

-¡¡vamos P-chan!!- el cerdito dejo al soldado y siguió a su ama…

-¡¡MALDITA PERRA!!- con dificultad el soldado se levantó y corrió tras la chica…

-"maldición me está alcanzando"- ya estaban llegando al centro del pueblo, la chica se metió por un pasadizo o más bien un callejón, el cual utilizaba cuando pequeña, pero desgraciadamente este ya no tenía salida alguna…- ¡¡con un demonio P-chan…!! Tengo que devolverme antes de que…-cuando la chica voltio se encontró con la cara del soldado, la cual mostraba furia, lujuria, odio…- ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

-¿no me dijiste que me buscara a una mujer?

-¡¡e-eres un… maldito pervertido…!! ¡¡ No mereces ser soldado!!

El soldado puso una cara extraña, era de tristeza fingida, con burla…-oh… me has herido… ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ahora que me has dicho eso… no creo que pueda vivir… jajaja…

-"padre…padre ayúdame…"

-no tienes salida pequeña…

-je... veo que tu mujer no te ha complacido como tu has querido… ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que si estas buscando a otra mujer… debes de estar frustrado sexualmente…/sonrió con burla/

-¿q-que dices?...

-¿o a caso eres impotente?-la chica comenzó a reír, lo que molesto más al soldado

-je… ahora verás que tan impotente soy pequeña…-el soldado comenzó a acercarse a la joven gitana… la cual ya no sabía que hacer… su cerdito P-chan se volvió a lanzar en contra al soldado, el cual de un solo golpe lo tiro lejos al mismo tiempo que lo dejo inconciente…

-¡¡P-CHAN!!

-oh… pobrecita… a la nenita se le desmayo su guardián

-¡¡P-CHAN!!- la chica toma a su pequeña mascota entre sus brazos…- mi P-chan… ¡¡ES UN MALDITO!!

-¿sabes...? ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar? Ya me estoy aburriendo…

-"maldición… no puedo hacer nada ya que lo tengo prohibido… pero… si no me ven… no podrán decirme nada…además… la ocasión lo amerita…" yo también…-Akane deja a su pequeña mascota en el suelo…

-¡¡comencemos el juego!!-El soldado se abalanza hacia la chica pero antes de poder hacerle algo…

El General recorría las amplias calles de París, era un pueblo hermoso… lleno de cosas nuevas, las cuales hacían que luciera como algo mágico…

Ranma siguió caminando hasta el centro del pueblo, hasta que llego a la fuente…

-Vaya… esto si que no ha cambiado…"recuerdo que siempre junto con Ryoga y Mosse nos escondíamos en este lugar… je, quien diría que ahora formamos parte del ejército Francés… pero… mi pueblo se ha convertido en otra cosa…" ¿quién diría que ahora no solo son los niños los que corren de un lado a otro?...

"_¿oye tu?"_

Ranma por instinto se volteó, pensando que se dirigían a el, pero no era así… vio a un soldado… si lo conocía bien, era un viejo libidinoso que lo único que hacía era holgazanear y darse aires de importancia por sus pocas batallas anteriores… Vio como se acercaba a alguien, al parecer era una muchacha… no estaba seguro, ya que tenía una capucha que le cubría toda la cara y el cuerpo. Ranma se acerco un poco para escuchar mejor, se escondió tras unos barriles de cerveza que estaban cercanos a la escena.

_-nunca te había visto por estos lares… ¿Quién eres?_

_-eso a usted no le interesa…_

_-¡¡Óyeme mocosa…!!- el soldado le toma fuertemente el brazo- ¿a caso no sabes que soy un soldado de alta alcurnia?_

_-ja… y si fuese así… ¿Por qué no lo han ascendido a capitán o a general? _

_-¿sabes que estas jugando con fuego jovencita…?_

_-¿Por qué no se busca a una mujer será mejor?_

El General se sorprendió "vaya que la chica era directa" pensaba… Vio que la situación se estaba poniendo complicada para la joven cuando el soldado la estaba prácticamente "arrastrando" hacia un callejón. Por lo cual iba a salir de su escondite para ayudarla pero…

_-¡¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- grito el soldado mientras se tiraba al suelo por el dolor_

_-¡¡VAMOS P-CHAN!!_

Ranma vio como la chica se alejaba "bueno, por lo menos se safó de él, no creo que necesite mi ayuda". Se estaba levantando para irse cuando se dio cuenta que el soldado se había levantado e iba tras ella. "Maldición… ¿Qué acaso este tipo nunca se rinde?" El General corre tras ellos.

Llego a un antiguo callejón que él conocía muy bien, "¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado hasta allí…?" pensaba, llego hasta el lugar justo a tiempo. El soldado estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia la chica.

_-¡¡comencemos el juego!!-_El soldado se abalanza hacia la joven pero antes de poder hacerle algo, Ranma lo golpea fuertemente con el mango de su espada e hizo que el hombre cayese al suelo-¡¡MALDICIÓN!! ¿QUIÉN FUE EL MALDITO BASTARDO?-grande fue la sorpresa del soldado al tomarse cara a cara con su general al mando…

-Ge-general…

Akane miraba todo desde una cierta distancia- "¿Es el General?" la chica lo mira detenidamente, ese chico le parecía familiar "¿quién… será?" los quejidos de su pequeña mascota la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-kuik-kuik…

-P-chan…/lo mira con gran alegría/ que bueno que estés bien- La chica mira hacia donde se encontraba el General y el supuesto soldado y aprovecho que la estaban ignorando para poder escabullirse- "de seguro que si el General se da cuenta que soy gitana… me llevara donde el ministro"

---volviendo con el General…

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo?

-p-pues verá señor yo…

-¡¡SABES QUE LO SOLDADOS DE ALCURNÍA COMO TE HACES LLAMAR NO ACTÚAN DE ESA MANERA TAN REPUGNANTE!!

-l-lo se señor… y-yo… yo lo lamento mucho… pero… usted no sabe lo que ocurrió… e-ella… me incitó a hacerlo…

-¿no me digas?...

-si pues…y como usted sabrá… un hombre no se puede resistir ante tal invitación ¿no esta de acuerdo conmigo?

Ranma lo miró serio, con una mirada que es capaz de derretir la antártica ¿Cómo era posible que se justificara de esa manera tan…?

-Regrese… al cuartel soldado…

-s-si… c-como diga General…-El soldado salió corriendo del lugar hacia el cuartel justo y como había dicho su General.

-Maldito pervertido… ¬¬-susurraba mientras trataba de apaciguar su enojo. Luego, Ranma se acordó de la chica y se volteó para verla pero… ya no estaba- ¿pero qué…? Vaya… realmente esta chica no es nada tonta…pero no creo que haya llegado tan lejos…-Ranma sale del callejón, comienza a mirar para todos lados pero lo único que ve es a una persona sentada con la cabeza gacha y tapándose con una capucha, la cual pudo reconocer enseguida-je…-El General camina hacia esa persona-vaya, vaya… al parecer esa chica era astuta…al igual que mal agradecida… yo la ayudo y no es capaz de darme las gracias…-y diciendo esto último Ranma se alejo del lugar…

-uyyy… que tipo tan odioso…pero…gracias a el no rompí mi promesa… ¿verdad P-chan?

-kuik-kuik…

-además…-su mascota la miró con curiosidad…-siempre es bueno ser salvada por un hombre apuesto P jejeje

-¡¡¡kuuuiiiikkk!!!

-ayyy P-chan no te pongas celoso ¿si?... bueno…ya estoy aquí… será mejor que prepare todo para dejar entrar a la caravana…

-kuik-kuik…

-y como siempre mi querido P-chan… tu me ayudarás…

-¡¡kuik!!-su cerdito asintió, y se dirigió rápidamente al cuartel de los militares

-¡¡¡buena suerte P-chan!!!-Akane mira el cielo, el cual había empezado a oscurecer… "si tenemos suerte podremos encontrar aquellos pasadizos contraídos antiguamente en este pueblo…y si todo sale bien… nuestra caravana entrará y veremos que cara pondrá el ministro cuando se entere/sonrió con malicia/

La chica se escondió en el mismo callejón donde fue atacada, a esperar la señal de su fiel ayudante P-chan

El general había recorrido casi todo el pueblo, ya estaba muy cansado así que decidió volver al cuartel…

Mientras caminaba, una mancha negra llamó su atención, la miro con detenimiento…

-¿ese… no es… el cerdito que acompañaba a la joven?

Ranma pudo ver como P-chan se infiltraba al cuartel sin que nadie se percatase

-"vaya si que tiene experiencia el cerdito ¬¬"

Al entrar pudo ver a los soldados haciendo de todo excepto su labor de vigías, lo cual molesto mucho a su General, quien entró de sopetón al cuartel y saco de su entretención a los demás soldados

-vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-los soldados quedaron helados al escuchar la voz de su General…

-S-señor…-todos se alinearon

-veamos…-El General comienza a recoger todas las cosas que estaban en las mesas- Cartas, Cervezas…ayyy ¿soldados? ¿Para que están aquí?-todos respondieron a unísono

-para Proteger al pueblo Señor…

-ajam… ¿y… se puede saber…POR QUE NO ESTAN HACIENDO LA MALDITA VIGIA?

-l-lo sentimos señor, ahora mismo nos vamos señor, discúlpenos señor…-y así todos los soldados salieron del cuartel para dirigirse a los diferentes puntos de vigilancia del pueblo…

-bueno…-Ranma revisó con la vista algún movimiento extraño, hasta que lo obtuvo… sigilosamente se acerco a el y lo agarro de lo que le pareció una cola

-¡¡¡kuik!!! ¡¡Kuik!!

-vaya…. Pero miren que tenemos aquí…

-kuik-kuik…

-¿sabes…? tu no deberías estar aquí… ¿a caso tu ama te pidió que vinieras?

-kuik-kuik- el cerdito negó con la cabeza

-¿ah no?- El general comenzó a reír- ¿por casualidad…como es… a sí… P-chan… tu ama no será una gitana verdad?-el cerdito quedo helado…pero volvió a negar

-jejeje… vaya creo que di en el clavo…-Ranma suelta a P-chan, lo cual sorprende al pequeño cerdito…-¿sabes…? Te voy a pedir un favor…

-kuik…

Akane estaba rondando de un lado para el otro, ¿Por qué no llegaba P-chan? ¿Lo habrán descubierto? ¿Y si lo habían matado para comérselo?

-"¡¡AYYY NO POBRE P-CHAN, ¡¡MI POBRE CERDITO!!"

Pero esa idea fue descartada cuando escucho a su fiel mascota…

-kuik-kuik…

-¡¡P-chan!!- la chica lo tomo y le dio un pequeño beso en su hocico…-me tenías preocupada… ¿Qué te demoró tanto?- en eso la chica vio una especie de nota amarrada al cuello de su mascota- ¿una nota?- el cerdito asintió- ¿P-chan no me digas… que te descubrieron?-el cerdito volvió a asentir-bue-bueno… no importa… a ver… déjame ver la nota…

La nota decía así:

"_realmente no se lo que tramas pero créeme, no te será sencillo… tómalo con una advertencia… tu caravana no entrará a este pueblo…_

_El General"_

-¡¡ ¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE?!! Uyyy y yo que lo encontraba apuesto ¬¬… uyyy –Akane mira a su pequeño cerdito- /suspira/ bueno… será mejor regresar… mañana buscaremos mejor…si seguimos aquí corremos el riesgo que nos cojan… ya están haciendo la vigilancia… vamos P-chan

-kuik-kuik

-uyy… ya va a ver ese General… no perderemos ante el… eso te lo aseguro P-chan…-la chica aprieta sus puños fuertemente

-Kuik-kuik…

De aquel incidente, pasaron siete días, no había rastros de la caravana ni de ninguno de sus habitantes.

-"vaya, al parecer la chica tomo mi advertencia"

-General…

-dime Ryoga

-esto estaba afuera, es para usted…

-¿Qué?...-Ranma leyó la nota y quedo helado…

"_jajajaja General… de seguro que se siente muy confiado pero créame, usted ha fallado…la caravana a la que tanto usted y el ministro quisieron impedirle la entrada… ya esta aquí… en SU pueblo, ahora en que la encuentre… será lo chistoso…_

_No hace falta que firme la carta... _

_Solo le dejaré claro eso_

_Suerte…_

_Pd. Gracias por ayudarme la otra vez…"_

-jajajajaja….

-¿mmm? ¿Le sucede algo General?

-si… solo quiero ver la cara del Ministro cuando se entere de esto…


	2. Chapter 2

Cabe de antemano decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (

Bueno agradezco a los que hayan leído hasta aquí…

Muy agradecida, espero que dejen sus comentarios por favor!!!

Necesito saber si la historia fue de su agrado o no…

Esho

Kisses

Matta ne!!!

Sumi-kawaiisu-chan

**Capítulo 2: La Caravana y Esmeralda **

-¡¡ ¿QUÉ COSA?!! ¡¡ ¿CÓMO ES ESO QUE LOS GITANOS ESTÁN DENTRO DEL PUEBLO?!!

-no lo se señor… usted ha visto que tenemos toda el área cubierta de vigilantes… es prácticamente imposible su entrada…

-entonces si es así… no tenemos de que preocuparnos General…

-¿Por qué lo dice Señor?

-verá… todo esto lo hacen para asustarnos… para que bajemos la guardia…

-pero señor… yo creo entonces que debería ser al revés…

-¿cómo dice?

-como escucho… en vez de bajar la guardia, ahora tendremos que duplicarla aún más… y a la vez tenemos más posibilidades de ubicarlos ya que si están aquí… nos será más fácil encontrar su escondite…

-oh… no había pensado en eso… tiene razón General… pero ya verá como esos gitanos se irán de este pueblo… de MI pueblo…

-mmm…

-puede retirarse General… si lo necesito lo llamaré…

-de acuerdo Señor… con su permiso…

Ranma sale de la oficina del Ministro y suspira pesadamente… "¡¡por Dios que hombre más estúpido!!..." el General vuelve a suspirar y retoma su camino al cuartel con las dos manos detrás de la cabeza.

-bueno hija… mañana será el día en que te conviertas en mujer…

-lo se padre…

-hazme sentir orgulloso

-si… lo haré…

-bueno… y dime ¿Qué nombre usarás ahora…?

-pues verás…-Akane baja la mirada tímidamente, tenía un nombre en mente… bueno siempre lo tuvo… pero no estaba segura si sería el correcto…

-y dime… ¿Cuál será?

-m-me… llamaré…-la chica levanta la cabeza y mira a su padre decidida-... Esmeralda…

En la caravana todos estaban inquietos. Ya se habían infiltrado en el pueblo, ahora el plan era que no los descubriesen, tenían que ser sumamente cuidadosos. Pero ya el primer paso estaba dado, y todo gracias a la menor de las hijas del patriarca…

Akane era prácticamente quien dirigía la caravana, tenía voz de mando, más que su mismísimo padre. Soun, se caracterizaba por ser un hombre recto, con semblante rudo, pero realmente era un hombre muy bueno. Era autoritario, pero a la vez amable; era exigente, pero también bondadoso… en fin… un sin numero de cualidades lo caracterizaban y lo hacían digno patriarca de los gitanos.

Kasumy, más conocida como Rubí, era la mayor de las tres hijas de Soun. Era una mujer sumamente bella y delicada, considerada como la Diosa de la belleza. Muchos hombres de la caravana pidieron su mano… pero sólo uno consiguió tenerla… se llamaba Tofú, un hombre sumamente torpe pero con un corazón de oro… era el curandero de la caravana y desde siempre, había estado enamorado de Kasumy, la cual le correspondió sin si quiera pensarlo un poco.

Nabiky, conocida como Escarlata, la segunda hija del patriarca era más conocida por ser la Diosa de la riqueza. Pero a la vez no se podía negar que su belleza y sensualidad eran algo muy característico.

Muchos hombres probaron suerte con ella, pero nunca llego el apropiado, según pensaba la joven gitana.

Pero aún así Nabiky no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar a esa persona tan especial para ella.

Y por último Akane… la menor de las hijas. El orgullo de su padre, la consentida. Ella aún no tenía algún nombre "artístico" como solían decir. Aún no cumplía la edad suficiente para poder llevarlo.

Lo que si… era al igual que sus hermanas, una de las jóvenes más hermosas de la caravana, también muchos hombres pidieron su mano. Pero por no tener la edad suficiente ninguno pudo conseguirla. Pero eso no era algo que le molestase, ya que… a ella no le interesaba ninguno de la caravana, debía admitirlo… eran muy guapos pero… ella tenía a alguien en su corazón… e iba a cumplir su promesa de volver a verlo.

Soun tenía razones para estar orgulloso, sus hijas… eran la sensualidad viva, al igual que su difunta madre. Las tres hermosas, delicadas y sobretodo dignas hija del patriarca.

Una joven de largos cabellos estaba sentada a las afueras del pueblo, se sentía feliz. No solo habían podido entrar al maldito pueblo, sino que también había encontrado algo que siempre busco.

-¿hasta cuando tendré que esperarlo? Se le está haciendo tarde- un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿quién es?

-Shampo… soy yo Mosse…

-¡¡MOSSE!!-la joven gitana se abalanzo a los brazos de su querido soldado- que bueno que llegaste… pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Cómo pensaste semejante tontería? Sabes que no podría dejarte…

-Mosse…-la chica lo mira con dulzura-… ¿y dime? ¿Le has dicho a alguien donde estamos escondidos?

-claro que no mi amor… eso no podría hacerlo jamás…

-je… lo se… aunque… me sorprende el cambio tan brusco que has tenido

-¿mmm? ¿A que te refieres?

-¿acaso no recuerdas…? Antes eras un hombre frío y cuando te descubrí incluso trataste de matarme…

-bu-bueno yo…

-pero eso ya no importa… ya que estamos juntos y eso es lo importante... además… tu no me traicionaras a mi… ni a mi pueblo ¿verdad?

-claro que no Shampo… prefiero la muerte antes de hacer semejante acto

-Mosse…

Y siendo así ambos fundieron sus labios en un apasionado pero a la vez muy tierno beso.

Al día siguiente, el gran pueblo se preparaba para la celebración, ya que por fin la catedral, su gran catedral estaba terminada.

Niños jugando y divirtiéndose era lo que mas se podía apreciar

-¿Por qué a nosotros siempre nos toca trabajar?- se quejaba el mejor amigo del General

-Vamos Ryoga, no seas un holgazán

-¡¡no soy un holgazán!!... solo que desde que me hice soldado nunca tengo un tiempo para mi…

-vaya como si tuvieses vida social ¬¬

-¡¡ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO UN DÍA LIBRE!!

-¿esas son formas para hablarle a tu General eh Ryoga?

-¡¡ush…!! Te aprovechas de tu puesto ¿sabías?

-ya, ya… vamos que tenemos que hacer la vigilia…

Ambos, General y soldado se dirigieron junto al ministro, el cual estaba sentado en una especie de balcón, no muy alto, lo suficiente como para poder hablar con las personas que se dirigieran a él.

Al principio la celebración estuvo en paz. Niños jugando, parejas bailando, personas comiendo y riendo era lo que más se podía ver.

Era tal la tranquilidad, que hasta los soldados comenzaron a disfrutar de la celebración, uniéndose a las demás personas que estaban ahí.

Ranma veía la escena. Se sentía contento al darse cuanta que por lo menos, ese sentimiento de alegría no se había perdido en lo absoluto. Ryoga estaba junto a él, a regañadientes, pero ahí estaba. Siempre fiel. El General recordó las palabras de su fiel acompañante y sonrió para si.

-Ryoga… ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

-¿Cómo dijo Señor?

-ya ves, aquí no pasa nada del otro mundo… anda con ellos y diviértete un poco/ Ranma sonrió pícaramente/ y quien sabe... ¿Puede que te consigas novia?

-¿P-pero que Co-cosas Dice…General? y-yo…

-ya… anda…

-pero… ¿Y usted?

-soy un General recuerdas… no puedo librarme de mis obligaciones con tanta facilidad… diviértete por mi ¿de acuerdo/Sonrió/

-Muchas gracias General…-El joven soldado se unió rápidamente al resto del grupo que estaba celebrando, entre ellos se encontraba Mosse, el cual parecía un poco preocupado, pero Ranma no le dio importancia.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, todo normalmente… hasta que una música paralizó todo. Música que provenía de la misma fiesta.

Ranma miró para todos lados, pero no encontraba el punto de donde salía aquella música.

-Señor ¿quiere que…?

-no…no haga nada… Veamos que sucede ahora

-de acuerdo señor

La música se oyó más estridente. De la nada, aparecieron bufones y otras especies de payasos y diversos artistas.

La gente estaba desconcertada, aunque el ambiente se volvió más alegre y más placentero.

Ranma estaba echo una furia, no había sido mentira lo que había dicho la gitana… ¿pero…y Mosse? ¿A caso el no vigilaba la caravana? ¿Entonces por que no dijo nada? "tendré que arreglar cuentas con el cegatón" pensaba el General.

La música se prolongo, la gente seguía bailando y cantando junto a los nuevos invitados. El ministro solo esperaba el momento indicado para poder sacar su AS. Sabía que con el menor descuido, ellos podrían ser ejecutados y sentenciados. Ante esta posibilidad el ministro sonrió, realmente su odio hacia los gitanos era algo que no podía controlar. Su padre alimento ese odio, sin motivos aparentes pero aún así lo hacía.

Todo era diversión, risas… pero la música paro… para el desconcierto de los que festejaban. Salió un hombre, joven aparentemente. Su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara. Mostraba algo de misterio y gracia a la vez.

-¡¡AMIGOS!! HOY ES UN DÍA MUY ESPECIAL PARA TODOS NOSTROS… HOY ES EL DÍA EN QUE UNA DE LAS BELLEZAS MÁS EXOTICAS DE TODO PARÍS DESPIERTA… PERO… PARA QUE ARRUINARLES LA SORPRESA… CON USTEDES…¡¡EEEESSSMMEEERAAALLLDDDAAAA!!

Una nube de humo se esparció por todo el lugar, la gente estaba expectante por ver lo que se ocultaba ante aquella pantalla de humo.

Ranma también estaba intrigado, pero pensaba que no era para tanto, por favor… "una belleza exótica" era algo ridículo…pero se quedo sin palabras.

El General trago duro al ver la figura de una muchacha, que no tenía más de 18 años. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color poco común, era azulado, piel no muy morena, con un cuerpo que era capaz de enloquecer a cualquier hombre, ni el se resistiría ante tal belleza, debería estar loco para hacerlo.

El ministro quedo mudo. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Se veía tan sensual, tan viva, tan…realmente no bromeaban cuando dijeron que era una belleza exótica…

Esmeralda esperaba que la música comenzara a sonar, la cual tardó unos instantes ya que la gente aplaudía con gran emoción, sobre todo los hombres del lugar.

La chica vestía un vestido hecho de tela roja, la cual se traslucía en ciertas partes no muy comprometedoras de su cuerpo, sus muñecas estaban adornadas de un sin numero de pulseras de oro, a la vez que portaba otras joyas muy hermosas.

La música empezó a sonar, era hora de demostrar que era digna hija de una gitana. Tomó el ritmo, sus caderas se movían al son de la música, pero sin perder la gracia y la sensualidad.

Los hombres no dejaban de verla. Era como si ella portase un imán, sus ojos irradiaban pasión, su cuerpo era perfecto, sus movimientos eran… no tenían palabras para describirlos.

Ranma no podía cerrar la boca. Estaba tan impresionado. La chica era Pasión pura. Era increíblemente bella.

El ministros estaba por las mismas, sobre todo cuando la chica de improviso salto del escenario y se acerco a él. Le amarro un pañuelo al cuello y luego se marcho y siguió bailando.

Ranma lo miró extrañado, generalmente el hubiese reaccionado pero… no hizo nada al respecto. El General estaba tan embobado viéndola que no se percato que su fiel soldado se acerco.

-vaya señor... puedo ver que lo ha impresionado ¬.¬

-¿q-que dices?... no digas pavadas Ryoga…/miró hacia otro lado con un cierto dejo de molestia/

-mmm pero señor si sigue así tendremos que comprarle un babero jajajaja- mala respuesta, ya que Ranma lo golpeo en la cabeza- auch… General solo era una broma

-pues de muy mal gusto…

-pero no se enoje… además lo entiendo a la perfección… esa chica es hermosa…

-mmm si hay que admitirlo…

El baile termino. La chica podía escuchar los aplausos y halagos hacia su persona. Ya habiendo cumplido con su cometido, desapareció de la misma manera que había aparecido, en una cortina de humo.

-¡¡NO ES ELLA FABULOSA SEÑORES!!

-¡¡SSSSIIIIIII!!!

Lo primero con lo que se encontró la joven al terminar su espectáculo, fue con su familia, la cual no podía estar más orgullosa.

-¡¡Akane te felicito hermanita!!

-¡¡gracias Kasumy!!

-¡¡estuviste muy bien hermana!!

-¿de verdad?

-es cierto hija… me hiciste sentir orgulloso…

-¡¡que alegría saberlo padre!!

-kuik-kuik

-mira hasta P-chan te felicita…

-¿y que hay de nosotras?- la chica se volteo y se encuentro con sus dos mejores amigas

-¡¡Ukyo, Shampo!!

-¡¡Akane estuviste fantástica!!- dijo Ukyo mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-¡¡es cierto incluso lo haces mejor que Kasumy y Nabiky!!-dijo Shampo quien imito a su amiga y también la abrazo

-¡¡hey!! ¬¬

-no te ofendas Nabiky pero… no puedes negarlo

-es cierto hermana… Akane lo hizo mucho mejor que nosotras…

-mmm… si es verdad

Todas comienzan a reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno Akane creo que te ganaste el titulo de la Diosa de la Sensualidad /Shampo guiña un ojo/ y ahora que tienes edad para casarte…

-jejeje… si ti-tienes razón…-La chica baja la mira y luego suspira- bueno si me disculpan me cambiare de ropa… pronto estaré con ustedes

-de acuerdo -dijeron todas…

La chica se fue a su carpa, se viste rápidamente y luego se reúne junto a su familia. La cual se veía un poco preocupada.

-¿ocurre algo?

-es el ministro… mira lo que está haciendo…

La chica se asoma, no puede distinguir bien pero… pudo ver a un muchacho, estaba tirado en el escenario, cubierto de tomates, la gente se mofaba y le tiraba un sin fin de cosas. Akane no pudo soportarlo, dirigió su vista hacia el ministro, el cual parecía satisfecho, eso la enfureció aún más…

-¿pero que significa esto?...

-no lo sabemos… el ministro llamo a ese joven y sin darnos cuenta…

-termino en esto…

-estoy segura que esto es para hacernos enojar patriarca-dijo Shampo claramente molesta

-¡¡es un maldito bastardo!!- respondió Ukyo

-¡¡debemos hacer algo padre…!!-se apresuro a decir la mayor de sus hijas

-pero que Kasumy…lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada- El patriarca no daba mas de rabia, apretaba sus puños a tal punto, que sus nudillos llegaban a quedar blancos

-Padre…-Soun se voltio hacia la menor de sus hijas

-¿Qué sucede hija?

-tengo que hacer algo…

-pero Akane…

-pero nada… solo les pido que abandonen el lugar rápidamente… diríjanse a la corte de los milagros… allí los veré…

-hija estás segura, son demasiados…

-lo se… pero créeme padre, estaré bien…ya que todos mis conocimientos los aprendí de ti

-hija…-Soun la abraza con fuerza-cuídate por favor

-así lo haré padre… te lo prometo

La chica miró a su fiel mascota, este salto a sus brazos y camino con paso decidido hacia aquel joven, el cual… estaba echo un mar de lágrimas por la humillación.

Después del baile del Esmeralda, la gente comenzó con otras actividades, tratando de olvidar ese acto tan impresionante.

Todo iba bien hasta que el ministro pidió silencio. Apunto a un muchacho, se veía tímido, muy callado… el se acerco tímidamente hasta "su Señor".

Ranma quien estuvo atento ante todo, no podía entender como ese acto tan simple se había convertido en un acto de tal humillación. Obedeció lo que este le decía y sin más ni más… se había convertido en motivo de burla de más de la mitad del pueblo.

-Señor pido autorización para detener esto…

-no General… espere…aún… no ha llegado a quien… estoy esperando…

-pero que…

El General aprieta sus puños fuertemente, tanto que sus nudillos se llegaron a poner blancos.

-"este tipo es el demonio en persona… toda esa humillación solo para llamar la atención de alguien… que por cierto ¿Quién será?"

Su pregunta automáticamente fue contestada por una presencia femenina que iba subiendo al escenario, al principio paso decidido… pero a medida que fue llegando se volvieron lentos e inseguros, la gente inmediatamente dejo de lanzar cosas y pusieron toda su atención en la bella joven y el ministro… el cual sonreía de una manera poco común…

Akane se acerca al joven, el cual no paraba de llorar, ella lo mira dulcemente y comienza a limpiarle el rostro. El joven comenzó a tranquilizarse, sobre todo cuando Akane de forma decidida corta las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, lo cual aparentemente molesto al Ministro…

-¡¡gitana como osas intervenir en esto!!

-¿usa a un niño inocente para su entretención? ¡¡Debería darle vergüenza!!-y diciendo esto último logra romper la última cuerda que tenía atado al pobre joven- ahora vete… estas libre…

-gra-gracias…-el muchacho se va, lentamente al principio, pero luego se echa a correr hacia la catedral, donde ahí se refugia.

-¿Quién te crees que eres gitana?

-¡¡NO SOLO INSULTAS A MI PUEBLO SI NO QUE HUMILLAS A LOS TUYOS TAMBIÉN!! ¡¡ ¿ASI DEBE ACTUAR UN MINISTRO?!!

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SUPUESTAMENTE?

-¡¡JUSTICIA!! ¡¡Eso es lo que necesita mi pueblo y es una palabra que al parecer usted no conoce para nada!!

-¡¡eres una insolente!! ¡¡Soldados!!

-¡¡SI SEÑOR…!!- 11 soldados rodean a la joven… ella mira con indiferencia a cada uno de ellos…

-a ver…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11…oh… once, contra uno-la chica saca un pañuelo de entre sus pechos y comienza a llorar falsamente-¿Qué voy a hacer…? Estoy sola e indefensa…-de la nada Akane saca una bomba de humo y la tira, desapareciendo misteriosamente…

El ministro pone una cara de sorpresa ante este acto- Brujería…

Ranma comenzó a ver por todas partes, por si es que encontraba a la joven gitana, hasta que su voz llamo la atención de todos…

-¡¡yuju!! ¡¡Aquí estoy!! (Aquí podemos apreciar a una joven posando su cabeza en una bandeja de comida ¬¬ si lo se es algo extraño pero es mi fic al fin y al cabo)

Y así comienza la "lucha".

Tres soldados se abalanzan contra la joven, la cual salto ágilmente sobre sus cabezas y cae delicadamente tras ellos. Los tres la rodean, se abalanzan al mismo tiempo sobre ella y justo antes de llegar a hacerle algo, la chica se agacha dejando que estos tres soldados choquen noqueándose unos a otros.

-¡¡tres fuera y faltan 8!!

Dos soldados corren tras ella. Akane corre hacia una baya, salta ágilmente, se aferra a ella y comienza a dar unos cuantos giros y en el momento justo, con ambas piernas golpea a los dos soldados tambien dejandolos inconcientes

-¡¡llevo cinco…solo quedan seis!!-dijo con cierta cizaña la joven, a la cual tomaron desprevenida. Un soldado la tomo por la espalda. Grave error, ya que la joven gitana le aprovechando uno de sus brazos libre, le propino un fuerte codazo en la cara, lo cual hizo que el soldado la soltara y aprovechando eso la chica lo golpea en su "zona delicada" y no bastándole con eso tomo el casco del soldado y le golpea la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

Otros dos soldados se dirigen a la joven, la cual aprovecho su nueva arma (el casco, el cual quedo plano después de haber golpeado la cabeza del soldado) lanzándola hacia estos, distrayéndolos y dándole oportunidad para golpearlos y dejarlos fuera de la lucha.

Ranma, Ryoga y Mosse estaban boquiabiertos, ¿Cómo era posible que una sola mujer dejara en menos de cinco minutos inconscientes a 8 soldados?

El mas sorprendido era el ministro, el cual no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban… UNA MUJER…UNA en contra de ONCE SOLDADOS, ONCE HOMBRES, CON ARMADURA, ESPADA… era imposible de creer…

El general estaba embelesado con la determinación con la que luchaba la joven. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el "casco platillo" el cual estuvo apunto de darle en la cara si este no se hubiese agachado.

-¡¡que mujer!!- Ranma estaba impactado, era la primera vez que el veía una cosa como esa… Una chica peleando contra once hombre, los cuales eran vencidos sin mayor inconveniente, no tenía lógica pero si era divertido.

La chica termino con los tres últimos que le faltaban.

-¿Tiene algo más para mi Señor Kuno?

-¡¡¿CÓMO OSAS RETARME BRUJA?!!

La chica se desconcertó, ¿Cómo fue que la llamo? ¿Bruja?... ella no tenía ni una pinta de bruja, que se creía ese idiota llamándola así…

-¡¡¡General!!! ¡¡¡Arréstela!!!

Ranma miró la joven, la cual solo sonrió de medio lado y como al parecer estaba acostumbrada desapareció bajo una cortina de humo.

-¡¡¿pero que demonios?!! ¡¡GENERAL NO SE QUEDE AHÍ PARADO COMO IDIOTA!! ¡¡EMPIEZE A BUSCARLA!! ¡¡TODOS!! ¡¡ENCUENTRENLA!!

-¡¡¡SI SEÑOR!!!

Tanto soldados como General comenzaron a movilizarse, aunque a uno no le fue difícil localizarla. Ranma reconoció la capucha en cuanto la vio, sabía que era ella, podía apostar su cabeza.

El general siguió sigilosamente a la chica, la cual al darse cuenta de que sería muy peligroso ir a la Corte de los milagros (A.N1) ya que la cantidad de soldados buscándola era impresionante, decidió esconderse dentro de la Catedral.

Ranma la siguió, entro sigilosamente, la chica estaba parada a unos cuantos metros más delante de él, se había sacado la capucha y soltó a su mascota para poder apreciar mejor tan bello lugar.

Era realmente enorme, sus pilares, sus pinturas, su estructura… todo, todo era realmente bello y maravilloso. Incluso se le hacía un poco incómodo estar allí, tanta belleza le dolía. Era algo que ella nunca pensó ver y menos en un lugar gobernado por una persona sin corazón.

El general también estaba impresionado ante tal belleza, el lugar era realmente hermoso, pero lo que más le atraía ver, era como la joven se fusionaba con esa belleza. Era como si ella formase parte de tan exquisita estructura. De verdad que la chica era hermosa. Ranma bajo la mirada, vio algo que le llamó a la atención.

-"ese cerdo… ¿es la mascota de la gitana del callejón?... o sea que… ella era… no puede ser… /sacudió la cabeza/ no puede ser ya que… esta chica puede defenderse sola… pero…"

Akane sintió la presencia de alguien, se voltio y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al general ahí parado; lo vio distraído, así que aprovecho de esconderse tras uno de los tantos pilares que sostenían la hermosa catedral y espero el momento justo para la emboscada.

Ranma salió de su estupor solo para darse cuenta que la chica ya no estaba.

-¿pero que….?- El general comenzó a buscar por todas partes, paso por al lado del pilar donde se encontraba la joven, grandiosa oportunidad para atacar.

Sin dudas Akane salió de su escondite, le arrebato la espada, y se la puso de manera amenazante en el cuello.

-va-vaya… no pensé que atacabas así…

-que gracioso general, usted debería haber estado alerta ¿no cree?

-oye espera un segundo…- Ranma hizo un ademán de voltearse, lo hizo pero solo para encontrarse de frente con el filo de su espada rozándole una de sus mejillas-…o-oye espera… acabo de afeitarme esta mañana…-El general trago duro ante aquella amenaza…

-¿a si? Pues te falto una parte…-dijo amenazante la joven, la cual acercaba más la espada al cuello de su victima en ese instante

-ja… vaya ¿Cómo puede ser una mujer tan linda como tu…a la vez tan ruda eh?

-tus comentarios no me llegan… así que… será mejor que te marches de una buena vez, si no quieres que tu espada te corte el cuello…

-¡¡guau!! Sí que eres sanguinaria…-Ranma miró serio a la joven, lo cual la intimido un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar el arma- ¿sabes que con un simple movimiento como este….- El general con un rápido movimiento de manos le arrebato la espada y le apunto al cuello, justo como ella lo había estado haciendo con el-… ahora estas a mi merced?

-"si que es rápido" está bien… pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente…

El general sonrió divertido, luego suspiro pesadamente y guardo su espado lentamente. Akane estaba desconcertada, ¿Por qué no la trataba de arrestar y la llevaba donde el ministro?

-¿Qué haces?

-mmm creo que tener una conversación civilizada es lo más correcto en estos casos ¿no crees?

-¿tratas… de decirme que no me entregaras…?- Akane miro desconfiada al chico, el cual le otorga una sonrisa tan dulce y sincera que hizo que se ruborizara

-¿Por qué de hacerlo?... será… ¿por que liberaste a un pobre inocente de las burlas y humillaciones?… ¿o por que derrotaste a 11 de mis soldados?

-¿tratas de burlarte de mi/lo mira con cierto recelo y disgusto/

-claro que no…-Ranma volvió a sonreír, de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente y tuvo el mismo efecto en la joven, lo cual le molesto mucho.

-como sea… entonces ¿para que esta aquí?

-bueno no lo se… solo te seguí es todo…-Por un instante Ranma se fijo bien en la joven, por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya la había visto antes…sus ojos… esos ojos ya los había visto… pero no era posible, el no conocía a ninguna gitana llamada Esmeralda…pero si conocía a otra chica… no podía acordarse de su rostro muy bien… pero su nombre resonaba a cada instante en su mente y en su corazón. Pero aún así, la chica le pareció familiar.

Akane estaba en la misma situación, la primera vez que vio al general, sintió que ya lo conocía, que era alguien muy especial. Pero… no podía ser… ella solo conocía a una persona en ese pueblo, y los más probable es que… este en otra parte de Francia tratando de cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor General… "¿General?... esperen un segundo… este chico…es… es idéntico a…"

Ranma al parecer también reconoció a la joven que estaba frente a él, sus ojos, su boca… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes…? Incluso el nombre… Ahora recordaba que aquella chica le dijo que, cuando por fin tuviera un nombre artístico… sería Esmeralda… no podía estar tan equivocado… era ella… era…

Akane reacciono primero, se voltio rápidamente y comenzó a caminar, tratando de huir de ese pensamiento, no podía ser, no podía ser él…pero… ¿y si lo era? No, no, no, no, ¡¡NO!! El no podía ser el chico del cual ella se enamoro y le prometió volver solo para estar con el.

El general al ver que ella trataba de irse, la sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca, ante esto la chica reaccionó y se voltio bruscamente, soltándose de la misma manera haciendo caer una especie de pulsera, la cual el joven reconoció inmediatamente…

Akane recogió la pulsera lentamente, la miro con dulzura, ese era un recuerdo que este le dejo y que prometió devolverle cuando se vieran…

-¿A-Akane?-su nombre resonó en toda la catedral, no cabía duda, ella nunca le había dicho su nombre… entonces ¿Cómo lo supo? La única posibilidad… era que el fuese aquel chico…


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada tengo que aclarar que ninguno de estos hermosos personajes me pertenecen P**

**Segundo arigatou!!!! Por sus comentarios, me han motivado para seguir escribiendo…**

**Muchas gracias…bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo…espero y les guste P tanto como a mi**

**Eso…besitos!!!**

**Matta ne!!!**

**Sumi-kawaiisu-chan**

**Capítulo 3: Ranma… ¿eres tú?**

Akane miro al joven general sorprendida… ¿seria posible que el fuese aquel chico que conoció hace tantos años atrás?... no, no podía ser…

Al parecer Ranma había leído los pensamientos de la Joven, rápidamente saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolsa. La chica miro ese acto con curiosidad, el sonrió ante eso y cuidadosamente saco lo que aquella bolsa contenía.

Era un relicario de plata, con forma de corazón, que la joven gitana reconoció inmediatamente. Ella levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos azules de aquel chico…y con un hilillo de voz pudo pronunciar su nombre…

-Ran-Ranma…

El joven iba a contestar pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por la voz del Ministro, la cual resonó en toda la catedral.

-¡¡¡GENERAL!!! ¡POR FIN LA HA ENCONTRADO!

Ranma miro a Akane, la chica se veía asustada… ella sabía que en manos del ministro, por muy hábil que fuese no podría hacer nada….

El General vio como el Ministro se acercaba- _rápido di acilo…_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-que digas acilo…._

-¡¡¡General…!!!- El ministro se paro frente a este bastante molesto- ¿Qué espera? ¡Arreste a esa mujer!-decía mientras apuntaba a la joven

-lo siento señor, pidió acilo… no puedo hacer nada…-mientras decía eso, el joven general se paraba frente a la chica

-¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!!! ¡¡ESTA MUJER ES UNA BANDIDA!! ¡¡ASI QUE ARRESTELA!!

-¡¡KUNO!!

Los tres presentes voltearon a ver a la persona que ahora se estaba integrando a la discusión….

-¿Cómo osas actuar de esa manera delante de Dios? Deberías avergonzarte

-ush… usted no se meta Sacerdote Genma… esta gitana no…

-esta jovencita pidió acilo…

-¿Cómo le puede dar acilo a esta perdida?

-para el señor esta jovencita no es ninguna perdida… ella es uno de sus hijos, sin importar si es gitana o no….y tu no tienes derecho a juzgarla… solo nuestro padre lo tiene…

Ante esta respuesta el ministro no siguió insistiendo….

-esta bien… ¡¡General…!! avíseles a todos los soldados que rodeen la catedral…-el ministro dirigió una mirada asesina hacia la joven gitana- por lo menos… no podrás escapar…todos saben que los gitanos no pueden estar tras murallas…

Ranma miro a la chica por última vez antes de retirarse, solo quedando el sacerdote junto con el ministro y ella…

-pequeña… este es tu refugio ahora, así que puedes estar tranquila-el sacerdote se alejo del lugar dejando a la gitana junto al ministro.

Akane se giro para adentrarse a la catedral, cuando los brazos del ministro la rodearon. La chica trago duro…

-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?

-no creas que te será tan fácil escapar pequeña-Kuno respiro hondamente el aroma de la chica, el cual era idéntico al aroma de las rosas

-¡¡suélteme!!- Akane se safo del agarre, miraba a aquel hombre con asco- ¿a caso no cree que no me he dado cuenta que usted me mira con otros ojos?

El ministro la miro con rabia- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-acéptelo… usted me desea… me desea como mujer…pero le advierto que no lo conseguirá… mi cuerpo nunca le pertenecerá…

-¡¡¡¡INSOLENTE!!!! ¡¡¡COMO DICES ESAS ESTUPIDECES!!!- Kuno comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia la joven, la chica retrocedía cada vez que el se acercaba a ella, hasta chocar contra un pilar….ante esto el Ministro apoya las dos manos en el pilar, acorralando a la joven, la cual no sabía como reaccionar-te la advierto gitana… no tomes esto como un juego cualquiera… porque podrías perder…

-yo no perderé… y desde ya le digo que mi pueblo ha decidido quedarse en este lugar… y le aseguro que no será fácil sacarnos de aquí…

El ministro miro a la chica con rabia y soberbia… comenzó a bajar la mirada hasta llegar al inicio del escote de la joven, el cual dejaba mucho a la imaginación, lentamente comenzó acercar una de sus manos hacia uno de los pechos de la chica… al ver esto ella se alejo del ministro y corrió hasta perderse en los pasillos de la gran catedral…

El General iba entrando al lugar y pudo ver como Akane se perdía por los largos pasillos de esta mientras que el ministro se encaminaba hacia la salida.

-¿Hizo lo que le ordene General?-pregunto con un notorio dejo de molestia en su voz

-si señor…

-muy bien…entonces le dejo esto en sus manos… quiero a esa gitana encarcelada cuanto antes…

-si señor…-Ranma hizo una leve reverencia

El ministro retomo su camino hacia la salida, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-"se que será mía… será mía ¡¡¡A sí tenga que quemar todo Paris!!!"

Ranma miro por última vez el pasillo por el cual Akane había desaparecido… ahora no era el momento de recordar viejos tiempos… no habiendo tantos guardias vigilando cada movimiento. Salió de la catedral a paso lento, realmente ese sitio le brindaba paz… paz que necesitaba desde hacia tanto tiempo y que no podía conseguir debido a los fantasmas de su pasado.

Ante este pensamiento el General detuvo su camino abruptamente…

-"no es hora de arrepentirse… haciéndolo… no…" ush… es por eso que nunca me gustaron ni las iglesias ni las catedrales…

El General retomo su camino y al igual que sus soldados comenzó la vigilancia alrededor de la catedral, o por lo menos fingía hacerla.

Akane se dejo caer en uno de los pasillos de la Catedral, corrió hasta llegar a lo más lejano de la salida.

Interiormente maldecía su cobardía. Pero no podía evitarlo, ese sujeto la asustaba… solo con ver sus ojos, la aterrorizaba…era una mirada que mostraba odio y furia… no había una pizca de bondad en ella…y eso era lo que le asustaba. Akane tenía la misma habilidad que poseía su madre, ella podía leer la mirada de las personas… como solía decir ella, los ojos son las puertas hacia el alma.

Era por ello, que la chica le tenía miedo… Akane pudo ver que el alma de aquel hombre estaba podrida…

-"…ese hombre ha matado antes…y puedo apostar que no ha sido solo una vez…"

-kuik-kuik…

La chica miro a su pequeña mascota, la cual de un salto se acomodo en las esbeltas piernas de su ama.

-¡¡¡oh P-chan…!!!... ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?-los ojos de la chica comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos- ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí…?...-las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su bello rostro- ¡¡ ¿Oh Dios que voy a hacer?!!-Akane oculto su rostro entre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, mientras que su mascota trataba de reconfortarla.

Una mano se poso en el hombro de la chica, la cual se sobresalto, levantándose rápidamente y ponerse en posición de defensa.

-l-lo si-siento…no quise asustarte- Decía el joven tratando de calmar a la chica

Akane lo reconoció enseguida: -tú eres…

El chico asintió levemente- s-si…gracias…por ayudarme…

Akane negó ligeramente con la cabeza- no tienes porque… no podía dejar que ese hombre siguiera humillándote de tal manera…

-y es por eso es que ahora estas llorando… ya que por defenderme el ministro…

-jejeje yo ya estoy acostumbrada a eso… déjame decirte que no es fácil llevar una vida como la mía pero…-la chica guiña un ojo- ese es el precio de ser gitana…

-¿Y te sientes… orgullosa de serlo?

-claro que si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-es que…bu-bueno a n-nosotros no han dicho que u-ustedes los gitanos s-son…-el joven suspiro-…son malos

Akane quedo por un instante sin palabras y luego sonrió:- bueno… no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada ¿no crees?

-si tienes razón… te pido una disculpa- dijo el joven bajando la vista avergonzado

-no es necesario… además no te culpo… teniendo un Ministro como ese…

-es verdad… pero no se puede hacer absolutamente nada…

-¡¡¡ayyy!!! ¿Qué te puedo decir aparte de que tienes razón?-dijo Akane con un leve dejo de molestia

-mmm… bueno… ¿y cuanto tiempo piensa quedarse señorita…er…emm?

-Akane…-dijo ella mientras sonreía dulcemente

-mucho gusto…-sonrió el joven- mi nombre es Sasuke…

-el placer es mío- decía la joven mientras estrechaba la mano del joven. Luego la chica bajo la mirada y suspiro tristemente…

-¿Qué sucede?

-es que… no se que hacer…tengo que salir de aquí…

-¿Por qué?... pediste acilo ¿o no? Puedes quedarte aquí y estar tranquila ahora

Akane miro al joven- no puedo…-contesto secamente mientras miraba por una de las grandes ventanas de la magnifica Catedral

-¿Por qué?-dijo el bastante curioso

-soy una gitana…y los gitanos no soportamos estar tras murallas…

Sasuke pensó por unos instantes, luego se acerco a la chica y le sonrió de manera cómplice…

-tu me ayudaste… ahora yo te ayudare a ti…

Akane lo miro sorprendida y a la vez desconcertada. ¿Cómo la iba a sacar de aquel lugar rodeado de soldados?

En lo alto de la Catedral, el viento soplaba mas fuerte…este acariciaba el cabello de una hermosa joven de ojos chocolates…quien miraba con admiración la hermosura del pequeño pueblo…

-¿Akane…?-la voz del joven la saco de sus pensamientos, se volteo a verlo mientras que le entregaba una dulce sonrisa…-¿estas lista?

-sip… pero… ¿para que?

-jejeje… tu solo confía en mi…-Sasuke le extiende su mano- ven…

-Umh…-Akane miro a su mascota, la cual miraba con cierta desconfianza

-tu lo llevas a el…y yo te llevo a ti-dijo Sasuke sin borrar su sonrisa

-de acuerdo…-la chica hizo un ademán con su mano e inmediatamente su mascota salto a sus brazos, ella saca un pañuelo de entre sus pechos y le cubre los ojos.

-¿lista?

-lista-El chico la tomo por la cintura y la cargo delicadamente

- no tengas miedo…-sonrió tranquilamente el muchacho

-no tengo miedo-dijo Akane segura, mientras que Sasuke saltaba y con la mano que le quedaba libre se sujetaba de unas de las gárgolas de la catedral-¡¡¡A-Ahora si tengo miedo!!!

Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a saltar de gárgola en gárgola, mientras que Akane se aferraba más a su cuello.

-¿Habías hecho esto antes?-pregunto temerosa la chica

-no- contesto el joven sin mayor pesar

Sasuke salta hasta llegar uno de los tejados de la catedral

-eres muy hábil- sonrió Akane agradecida

-jejeje gracias…

El momento no duro mucho ya que, una de las tejas no pudo soportar el peso y siendo así comenzó a deslizarse con los dos jóvenes encima hasta el final del tejado… Ambos gritaban… de por si la experiencia era excitante pero a la vez les causaba miedo… eran muy jóvenes para morir así.

Antes de de caer, Sasuke se afirma de una de las gigantescas piedras que formaban parte de la catedral y así lentamente fue descendiendo hasta llegar a tierra firme…

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el chico tiernamente…

-l-lo… estaré cuando… m-mi corazón v-vuelva a latir…-dijo Akane aún bastante nerviosa…

-jejeje lo siento…

-no importa… por lo menos estamos vivos-sonrió la chica con dulzura- fuiste muy amable en ayudarme

-ni que lo digas…-el chico bajo la mirada avergonzado

-ten…-Akane le entrega una especie de amuleto-cuando me necesites no dudes en buscarme…cuando mires este amuleto, a tus ojos guiará…

-gracias…-dijo Sasuke, Akane le sonrió de una forma tan dulce que este se ruborizo hasta las orejas- este… creo que mejor que te vayas… hay guardias por todos lados… no vaya a ser que…

-si…gracias-la chica se acerco a el y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente-por todo…

-d-de nada…

-vamos P-chan

-kuik-kuik…

Sasuke vio como Akane y su mascota se perdían por las oscuras calles del pequeño pueblo, sonrió satisfecho.

El nunca pudo hablar con una chica antes, ya que su apariencia no era agradable para ellas, siempre buscaban a un chico apuesto y con un puesto en el ejercito… y el…ja el no tenía una pizca de eso…flacucho, casi esquelético, ojeroso y bastante cobarde…oh si… tenía todas las de perder…

Cuando vio a Akane por primera vez, se sintió extraño… un calor muy agradable comenzó a invadir su alma y a la vez podía sentir como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de su estómago.

Sasuke suspiro, comenzó a escalar las grandes murallas de la catedral, hizo el mismo recorrido con el que ayudo a escapar a la joven.

Ya arriba, miró por última vez hacia abajo, por si es que veía a la chica nuevamente…pero nada sucedió…solo pudo ver a unos 3 soldados caminando por ahí, parecían despreocupados…

-ja… Akane tiene suerte que aquí sean unos incompetentes…-Sasuke entro a la catedral, comenzó a bajar las grandes escaleras en forma de caracol, miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que había cerrado bien la puerta, hasta que una mano sobre su hombro lo distrajo, se voltio asustado y vio al General…

-hola…-saludo el despreocupadamente

La ira de Sasuke comenzó a crecer y con ayuda de su antorcha empezó a tratar de intimidarlo…-¡¡ALEJESE!! ¡¡USTED NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER AQUI!!

Ranma esquivaba con cierta dificultad los golpes que tiraba el joven, ¿Por qué? Simple, porque tenía una antorcha en la mano que amenazaba con quemarle la cara… eso duro solos unos segundos hasta que Ranma se arto-¡¡oye basta!!! ¿A caso no sabes que eso puede matar a alguien?

Sasuke no supo como, solo se acerco y tomo al General de las ropas levantándolo un poco del soporte de las escaleras- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-solo quería saber si Akane estaba aquí…

-¡¡ella se ha ido…!!-dijo el muchacho bastante molesto-¡¡así que ahora lárguese, como le dije no tiene nada que hacer aquí…!!

-uyy que violento…-Ranma miró a Sasuke directamente a los ojos- te lo agradezco

-¿Cómo dice?-pregunto el chico desconcertado

-eso… te agradezco que la hayas ayudado… de no haber sido así, quizás hasta cuando hubiese estado encerrada en este lugar…

-mejor lárguese de aquí…-dijo Sasuke mirándolo con desconfianza

-está bien…pero… ¿podrías bajarme?

Sasuke reacciono… ¿desde cuando tenía tanta fuerza como para haber levantado a alguien? Soltó al General casi con desprecio y lo miro directamente a los ojos de manera desafiante…-ahora lárguese…

-de acuerdo… me voy…-Ranma se voltio y continuo bajando las escaleras.

Ya estando afuera de la Catedral comenzó a decir un sin fin de insultos…

-"maldito chiquillo ¿Quién se cree que es? Si no hubiese estado dentro de la Catedral juró le hubiese propinado una golpiza que…"

Ryoga se acerco a su General- ¿Señor?

-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?!!!-pregunto el bastante molesto por lo ocurrido anteriormente

-E-esto… ¿le sucede algo?-dijo el soldado con un dejo de curiosidad y miedo

-¡¡no que va!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué me ha de ocurrir?!!!

-e-está bien…cálmese…-dijo Ryoga bastante asustado

Ranma suspiro larga y pesadamente, ¿Qué sacaba desquitándose con Ryoga?

Respiro hondamente, contó hasta 10 y luego más tranquilo se dirigió a su amigo- ¿sucede algo Ryoga?

-si…el ministro pregunta si la gitana sigue dentro del recinto

-pues no…-contesto Ranma tratando de mantener la postura y no estallar en ira recordando a aquel chiquillo insolente que por poco le quemaba la cara- se escapo… esa mujer es más lista de lo que pensamos

-sabe que esto no le hará gracia al Ministro ¿verdad señor?

-lo se…pero quien se llevará el sermón seré yo…-dijo el General mientras llevaba sus manos tras su nuca y miraba el cielo con expresión cansada- y mejor que vaya ahora…

-¿no quiere que lo acompañe señor?

-no es necesario…-decía mientras montaba su caballo, pero antes de partir se dirigió nuevamente a Ryoga- ah…casi se me olvida…

-¿si señor?

-dile a Mosse que necesito hablar urgentemente con el… que me espere en el cuartel…dile…que es una orden… ¿entendiste?

-s-si… como diga señor…

Ranma no espero la respuesta de Ryoga y así rápidamente se dirigió a la mansión del Ministro.

El chico suspiro ruidosamente. Mosse lo vio a lo lejos y se acerco a el

-¿sucede algo Ryoga?-Pregunto el cegatón con algo de preocupación

Ryoga solo lo miro, suspiro tristemente y poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, el cual lo miraba con bastante desconcierto…-eres hombre muerto…

Solo con eso, Mosse pudo entender que estaba en problemas, y más encima con Ranma… el cual era su amigo pero… también su General al mando…

-de acuerdo…-suspiro este- entonces procura no llorar mucho en mi funeral-dijo este con un dejo de miedo bastante notorio

-------------------------------

-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE LA GITANA ESCAPO?!!!-los gritos del ministro hacían eco en la gran sala de estar de aquella mansión

-lo que oyó Ministro… ella escapo…-dijo el General con calma bastante fingida, y no era por miedo, sino por rabia… aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido con el otro chico en la Catedral…y para colmo tenía que soportar los gritos de un energúmeno

-¡¡ESTOY RODEADO DE INCOMPETENTES!! ¡¡¡ ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS DEJARON QUE ESO PASARA?!!!

-¡¡¡para su información señor mis hombres son muy capaces…!!!- Ranma con un tono de burla prosiguió- lo que sucede es que usted la subestimo demasiado…

Kuno miro al General con odio contenido, desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo odio, lo odio de tal forma que daría hasta su alma al demonio para que el joven muriese…

-¿o es que acaso no se acuerda de cómo sin ayuda alguna se libro de 11 de mis soldados?-dijo Ranma con algo de gracia

-ja…-sonrió irónico el hombre- claro que no se me olvida General…-Kuno cerro los ojos, los mantuvo así por unos instantes…para luego abrirlos rápidamente mostrando una mirada llena de furia y odio-…¡¡¡YA QUE AHÍ ME DEMOSTRO LA INCOMPETENCIA DE SUS HOMBRES!!!

-¿Por qué no admite que ella es más hábil señor?-Dijo él tratando de controlar las ganas de ahorcar al hombre (si es que se le podía considerar uno ¬¬) que estaba por sacarlo de sus casillas

-¡¡JAMAS!! ¡¡ESOS BASTARDOS NO SON MEJORES QUE YO!! ¡¡NUNCA LO SERAN!!

-de acuerdo señor… como usted diga…-contesto él con un tono de cansancio bastante notorio

Kuno miro por última vez al General para luego dejarse caer pesadamente en el gran sofá que adornaba su sala…hizo un ademán con su mano para que el joven se marchara…Ranma solo hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró del lugar…

Ya afuera, monto su caballo y se dirigió directamente al cuartel general. Tenía una charla pendiente con el cegatón… y con la rabia que tenía… de seguro que mas de algún golpe le iba a propinar.

En el cuartel, se encontraba un joven bastante nervioso. Caminaba de un lado a otro, sabía que lo que ahora se le venía era bastante difícil…

-"todo esto por amor… ¡¡Dios líbrame por favor!!"-pensaba este mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que estaban mas cercanas a él…

-¡¡¡¡MOSSE!!!!-el nombre del cegatón retumbo en todo el lugar

Mosse tragó duro, levanto la mirada y se encontró de frente con su General…

-Señor…-Mosse se levanto y enderezo ante la presencia del General

Ranma miro a Mosse con frialdad, en esos instantes tenía que olvidarse que el era su amigo, tenía que convencerse que era un soldado como cualquiera… nada más que eso…

-me entere…que tu estabas vigilando la caravana de los gitanos ¿es verdad eso?

-si señor- contesto sin rodeos el joven, en si Ranma apreciaba eso ya que terminaría más pronto, a comparación con los demás soldados que solo trataban de disculparse con excusas absurdas

-y me puedes decir…¡¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios no nos informaste de su entrada al pueblo?!!! Y espero que tu excusa sea buena… te lo advierto Mosse, no estoy de humor y eso no te conviene en lo más mínimo…te irá muy mal si me mientes…-le advirtió este al soldado

-lo se señor…-Mosse ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder, por lo que ya había preparado una excusa para aquello- pues verá señor… un día antes de la entrada de la caravana, yo vi mucho movimiento en esta- el joven hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- me acerque un poco más para investigar, pero al parecer no fui muy cauteloso…-Ranma levanto una ceja en señal de confusión- pues verá, antes de que pudiese escuchar algo alguien me golpeo y me dejaron inconciente…

-¿y que sucedió después?-pregunto Ranma, sabía que él le mentía, lo conocía bien, además… no era tan estúpido para hacerse notar ante el enemigo

-pues...cuando desperté, estaba amarrado a un árbol y no había rastros de la caravana…

-¿amarrado?-dijo este totalmente incrédulo…

-s-si señor…"maldición, Mosse como no pensaste en eso… es totalmente ficticio"

-¿y como fue que te desamarraste? Porque de no haber sido así, no estarías aquí conmigo ¿no lo crees Mosse?-dijo con cizaña el joven

-pues vera…-Mosse saca una pequeña navaja, la cual estaba bastante afilada y se la entrega al General- use esta navaja señor…

Ranma miro la navaja, sonrió al verla…la revisó con cuidado, como si estuviese admirándola. Lugo miró a Mosse quien estaba impaciente por oír que podía irse. El General suspiro y echo una pequeña carcajada…

-¿l-le sucede algo?-pregunto el joven bastante extrañado por la reacción de Ranma

-jajajajaja….n-no… no te…no te creí ni una sola palabra…jajajaja eres un pésimo… pésimo mentiroso jajajajajaja….-tardo un poco, pero el joven se calmo y echo una fulminante mirada hacia el soldado- no soy imbécil Mosse… desde que estuve en esa maldita guerra, pude aprender a reconocer a los mentirosos…

Mosse quedo impactado, esa mirada tan fría no era típica en el. El joven soldado bajo la mirada y suspiro tristemente, iba a decirle la verdad pero el General lo interrumpió…

-¿sabes que esto te puede costar el puesto verdad?-pregunto de manera seca

-si señor…-dijo Mosse tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-de acuerdo…dije que si no me dabas una buena excusa te podrías arrepentir… ¿no es así?

-si señor…"me va a golpear… me va a matar a golpes…"-se repetía una y otra vez el soldado, quien temblaba de miedo, sabía que Ranma no era compasivo…

-muuuy bien…-Ranma se voltio y se dirigió a la salida-… te quedarás limpiando el cuartel, harás todo el papeleo y harás las vigías nocturnas por un mes… ¿entendiste?-dijo Ranma con algo de severidad en su voz

Mosse estaba con la boca abierta, Ranma le estaba perdonando esa terrible falta… claro en si trataba de castigarlo con todos esos deberes pero… eso no era nada a comparación a lo que le hacía a los demás soldados…

-¿ENTENDISTE MOSSE?- repitió este con más severidad que antes-¿O QUIERES QUE SEAN DOS MESES?

-s-si señor…di-digo no señor…este…

-de acuerdo…ya entendí…

Ranma salió del cuartel y se dirigió a la hostería más cercana a este. Estaba muy cansado.

-"muchos disgustos por un día… muchos disgustos por un día"- se repetía una y otra vez.

Entro a la hostería, lo llevaron a la habitación y sin más se echo en la cama como si un trapo se tratase y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Akane caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, era el último que debía recorrer antes de llegar a la Corte de los Milagros (lugar construido antiguamente por otros gitanos para refugiarse de los soldados del anterior ministro, el cual también tenía un odio parido hacia ellos).

Estaba exhausta, había esquivado casi toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, a los soldados que rondaban por el pueblo.

-"por lo menos ya estoy aquí…"- al final del pasillo se veía luz, y un gran estruendo se escuchaba, parecía que todos estaban bastante preocupados.

Akane apresuro el paso y llego hasta el tumulto de gente, los cuales se voltearon a verla y comenzaron a suspirar la mayoría aliviados.

-¡¡¡Akane!!!- la voz de la mayor de sus hermanas llego a los oídos de la joven- ¿te encuentras bien hermanita?-le preguntaba mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y algunas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban por sus ojos

-si Kasumy… no-te preocupes… es-toy bien- dijo dejándose caer en los brazos de su hermana, la cual la sujeto firmemente para que no cayese…-¡¡rápido!! ¡¡Llévenla a la carpa!!! ¡¡De prisa!!

Un joven, más conocido como Shinnosuke se acerco a las dos chicas, cargo delicadamente a la menor de ellas y la llevo rápidamente a la carpa del patriarca, mientras que Kasumy se dirigía a la propia para buscar a su marido.

Al entrar, se encontró con la otra hermana de la chica, junto con sus dos amigas y su padre…

-¡¡¡Akane hija!!!- se acerco rápidamente- ¿Akane?

-papá deja que Shinnosuke la recueste…

-¿Qué?... s-si claro… por aquí… Shinnosuke…

-si señor- dijo el joven bastante intimidado por las miradas de Nabiky y Ukyo, las cuales lo miraban con cara de picardía…pero rápidamente lo dejaron y se dirigieron a la joven que yacía en la cama…

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Shampo bastante preocupada

-no lo se Shampo-respondió de la misma manera el joven- solo vimos como ella llegaba y luego de desplomo en el cuelo…

-pero no se ve herida…-dijo Nabiky tratando de calmar la situación, ya que su padre corría de un lado a otro mientras decía "¡¡¡MI BEBÉ SE VA A MORIR!!! ¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡AKANE!!"

En ese instante entran a la carpa Tofú junto con Kasumy. La cual se dirigió su padre tratando de calmarlo diciéndole que todo saldría bien, mientras que su esposo revisaba a su hermana.

Tofú sonrió y le dio las noticias a los presentes.

-Señor Soun cálmese…-dijo de la manera más tranquilizadora que pudo encontrar

-¿qué tiene mi hermana, querido?-pregunto bastante preocupada su esposa

-Si dinos cuñado ¿qué tiene?

-no es nada grave, solo que fue toda la excitación del día… imagínense, pelear con 11 soldados… ella sola y quizás… en huir del ministro, en llegar hasta aquí sin que nadie se percatase… es demasiada presión para ella…

-¿s-seguro que es solo eso Tofú?-pregunto el padre de las 3 hermanas más tranquilo

-si suegro… se lo aseguro…

Soun suspiro y sonrió alegremente- lo sabía, lo sabía…les dije que ella estaba bien…

Todos los presentes miraron al patriarca con una mirada de "si claro…seguro que así era"

-este… disculpen… creo…que no tengo nada que hacer aquí…-dijo Shinnosuke dirigiéndose a la puerta sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia a Soun, el cual contesto de la misma manera

-lo mismo digo…-dijo Ukyo, la cual miro a Shampo quien inmediatamente la imitó

-mañana vendremos a ver como se encuentra Akane

-si, muchas gracias chicas…-respondió Kasumy mientras sonreía tiernamente

Al igual que Shinnosuke, ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia ante Soun y salieron de la carpa

-bueno…solo dejen descansar a Akane… ningún ruido ¿de acuerdo Nabiky?

-¡¡eyyy!!-respondió la aludida con una molestia fingida

-si, si de acuerdo Tofú…muchas gracias- sonrió Soun

-jejeje no tiene porque señor…muy bien…mejor nos vamos Kasumy

-si…-Kasumy se acerco a su padre y deposito un dulce beso en su frente, al igual que a su hermana Nabiky. Luego se dirigió a Akane, corrió un mechón de su frente y también la besó…-mañana nos vas a contar tu aventura pequeña… ¿Si?- Kasumy se levanto y junto a su marido se retiraron a su carpa…

-ayyy ¿Cuándo será el día en que te vea así Nabiky?

-no lo se… cuando llegue alguien que me demuestre que no es un cretino-dijo ella sin mayor pesar, mientras se dirigía a su parte de la carpa- buenas noches papá…-dijo tiernamente…

-buenas noches hija…-contesto el de la misma manera

Nabiky se acerco hacia su hermana y sonrió dulcemente- tú siempre en líos pequeña…jejeje mañana te quiero ver cuando papá te regañe P-Nabiky arropo a su hermana, la cual agradeció brindándole una muy linda sonrisa, Nabiky cerro el cortinaje que separaba las diferentes secciones de la carpa y se dirigió a la suya.

Soun miro por última vez a su pequeña hija, luego se dirigió a su cama cerro su cortinaje y apago la pequeña linterna de salitre que se encargaba de alumbrar la gran carpa, para luego recostarse y quedarse profundamente dormido.


End file.
